Mk10 Lioness
''"THIS ONE IS FOR EARTH" '' -Makeshift graffiti painted along the M105 gauss cannon on Colonel Royce Fallon's Mk10 Lioness armor Introduction Often referred to as "humanity's dagger", the '''Mk10 Lioness Powered-Armor '''is the primary weapon of the Imperium Army Corps. Standing at over ten feet tall, featuring a myriad of weapons, sensors, and armor systems, and being capable of flight and amphibious operations, the Mk10 is a nigh-invincible superweapon widely utilized by the Imperium's human ground forces and yet to be matched by any opponent. However, since it is used by the elite Army Corps branch, they are few in number in comparison to enemy forces, and it is a rarity to see any more than four Lioness-wearing troops making landfall on a planet or moon. They are typically organized into BOCOBATs for larger terrestrial operations, operating out of an M21 Bolo Superheavy Tank. Features Armament The primary weapon of the Mk10 is the LAU-1810 missile launcher, which can fire up to three high-mass missiles of varying warhead configurations (HE, nuclear, KP, etc) at a time. For closer-ranged engagements, the Lioness utilizes an M105 90mm gauss cannon and an XM600 20mm minigun chambered in plasma cartridge. Armor/Countermeasures The Lioness is built from heavy nano-composites and electro-reactive plating, supplemented by energy shielding reverse-engineered from Utannic stock. The armor also heavily integrates nano-mesh under the armor, making the Lioness extremely difficult to take down, even if all of the armor plating has been blown away (though this would make the pilot more vulnerable to trauma from explosives, as the suit loses most of it's shock absorption capability). The suit also has an integrated Black Widow Stealth Chip, allowing temporary invisibility, giving the Lioness some visual stealth capability on top of the radar-absorbent materials in it's armor. Mobility Though large and seemingly "busy", the Lioness can sprint just as fast as the pilot can possibly make it, with the long legs aiding in distance. However, the Lioness rarely needs to cover much ground on foot, as it features an integrated jump-pack that can cover miles at a time, depending on how far the pilot needs to go. The Lioness is capable of sustained flight (even in orbit), though this requires an independent flight-pack to be specially installed prior to operation. The suit is also sealed in pressurized, allowing unhindered use in deep oceanic environments and in deep space. Sensors The Mk10 features a sophisticated sensor suite in it's visor, allowing the pilot to scan miles in any direction for life forms. They can also give more advanced readings, such as friendly IFF tags, threat indication software (capable of detecting if a lifeform is armed or not), and even amplifying sounds from extreme distances. The HUD also features a three-dimensional map of the planet or moon that the suit is currently stationed on, and features real-time surveillance (provided by ships or satellite) of the entire surface, allowing rapid response. AI One of the Mk10's most impressive features is it's integrated artificial intelligence software. The Jantsi-developed "Lioness Battlefield Awareness Companion" was designed for the Mk10, and provides a myriad of services to the pilot, including power readings, integrity, urgent messaging, and recommendations for the current scenario. The AI is also capable of independently operating the suit, allowing the pilot to eject for special circumstances (such as a closer investigation of confined areas or for stealth infiltration), though the AI is incapable of doing much more than basic fire support. When the suit has been suffered "extreme irreparable damage", the AI also warns to pilot to evacuate the suit as soon as possible, and once the pilot is confirmed as being at a safe distance, the AI will destroy the suit, overloading the fusion generator to create a large nuclear explosion. Pilots can issue an override for premature self-destruct in the most desperate of situations, though this will kill the pilot. Pilot wip Category:Pan-Terran Imperium